It has been discovered that different manufacturers of snowmobiles sometimes use similar locking devices in the ignition switch such that the key of one snowmobile may readily fit into and operate the ignition switch of another snowmobile of a different manufacturer. To overcome this problem, several snowmobile anti-theft devices have been proposed.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,449 to Rashleigh, a snowmobile track lock is disclosed. An anti-theft device is used which has an elongated main arm member and an auxiliary arm member welded to the main arm member, with the arm members being made of case hardened steel and plastic coated. The two arm members are substantially parallel with a bight therebetween that is adapted to receive the track of the snowmobile.
The device fits across the track of a snowmobile between adjacent tread members and is locked in place on the track by a conventional lock that fits through cooperating apertures in the arm members. The ends of the arm members include blocks that are adapted to physically engage a portion of the body of the snowmobile so as to substantially preclude relative movement of the track with respect to the body of the snowmobile, thereby to preclude the snowmobile from being driven.
In addition, in Canadian Patent Application No. 2,060,646, a snowmobile jack is disclosed for lifting a snowmobile off the ground. The jack includes a lever with a handle and a base that can slide on the snow or ice to support the lever. This device allows for the lifting of a snowmobile to avoid the user from having to bend over to lift the snowmobile. Also, the device facilitates the turning around of the snowmobile.
Additionally, to elevate one end of a snowmobile, U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,541 to Sibley and U.S. Design Patent No. 336,711 to Miller disclose snowmobile support stands.